To be Embraced by Death
by Angel of Death2
Summary: A 2xH take on one of my favorit stories! R&R!


To be Embraced by Death

By the Angel of Death

Hey all, this is just a short little story that may seem familiar to a lot of you. I couldn't help it! My muse ambushed me I swear!! Lol, enjoy and PLEASE, REVIEW IS A GOOD THING!!!

No wait ….missing some things….

Disclaimer: not mine

Warning: Completely OOC, sorry I tried! Umm depression, I think that's it! This story can be a two parter, but I need to know what people think before I write a sequel!

Now you can enjoy! Lol

~*~

Hilde looked at the rain soaked tombstone before her. It didn't seem possible, but after all his jokes, all the laughter, all the good times, Duo was dead.Tears fell from her eyes as she though of the happiness he had brought into her life. For the first time, a man had loved her for who she was and not because she was one of the few female OZ agents. She read the words on his memorial over and over again, never finding comfort in them;

_Duo Maxwell, beloved friend and warrior._

_He died doing what he did best, saving_

_mankind. _

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned to see the saddened faces of Relena Peacecraft and Catherine Bloom looking at her. 

"Are you ok Hilde?" Relena asked, she was one of the few people who knew what the exact nature of her relationship with had been.

Hilde tried to nod as she chocked back countless sobs, "I will be, I hope… it's hard. One day, he was there, here, laughing and joking around with me about not getting his work done. Now…" she paused, "now it's empty. "

Catherine and Relena exchanged glances, as through exchanging a secrete that Hilde wasn't meant to know. 

"What?" Hilde asked, failing to miss the depth of that look.

Relena shook her head, but Catherine spoke up, "Look Hilde, there's somewhere you can go for help… but…" Hilde cut her off, "What are you talking about?! Where?" she demanded, clutching Catherine' shirt.

"Catherine… it's too soon…she could forget…" Relena said softly.

Catherine looked into Hilde's hopeful eyes and nodded, "She's right. Don't worry Hilde, you'll get over this, just give it time." With that the two girls turned and left Hilde alone in the rain.

~*~

Ten months latter…

'I can't do it.' She thought as she ran the dull side of the blade across her wrist, 'I can't live without him. He brought joy into my life…' she looked around; empty bottles of antidepressants littered her floor. She had been prescribed every drug she wasn't allergic to, but nothing helped. Her counselor, didn't help, since Hilde had a strong mistrust of anyone who meddled with the human mind. To her the woman with all her fancy degrees and books, was lying to a hurt young girl, trying to make her believe she was better. 

Hilde snorted at the memory, she hadn't felt better, she would never feel better. The only thing left in her life that had made her happy was gone, stone cold dead and buried. The thought of her dear Duo's decomposing corps made her stare at the blade in her hand with new resolve. 

"I will be with you Duo… I want death to love me, just like you did so many times…" before she could make that fatal cut however, her door opened and Relena ran to her.

"HILDE! How could you think to do such a thing?! Your life is not so horrible!" she said as she grabbed the blade from her friend.

Hilde regarded her coldly, "You don't know that. You still have a family, your brother is alive, your fiancé lies in your bed at night. You have all you could want. I am alone. Everyone is gone. My parents are long dead, and now Duo's gone too." She broke down into tears at this final thought.

Relena carefully weighted her options; she could try to help her nearly beyond recovery friend. Or she could do what Catherine had suggested. She knew Hilde wouldn't last much longer, and that something needed to be done. 

She sighed, it was the only choice, "Hilde, come with me. Leave everything here, and follow me." She said as she rose to her feet and walked out of Hilde's house.

Hilde was confused, but followed anyways. Wherever Relena was taking her it had to be better then wallowing in self-pity.

~*~

Earth…

Hilde stepped off the boat and looked around, the countryside was beautiful beyond description. She couldn't believe such a magical place still existed on the war scared earth.

"What is this place?" Hilde asked in awe.

"This is the home to the old ways. Not many people come here anymore, but your Duo was one of them. And for more reasons then one." She added softly.

"What?"

Relena said nothing, but motioned for Hilde to follow her.

~*~

After hours of walking, they came to the top of a hill, here Relena spoke to Hilde again, "Stay here. You must remain here and completely alone or your salvation won't come." She turned from Hilde, but paused and said over her shoulder, "Goodbye Hilde, be happy at last." With that Relena disappeared from sight.

Hilde sat on the soft grass and didn't move until nightfall, when she fell into a deep sleep. As she slept images of happier times with Duo played in her mind, she slept for the first time since Duo's death with a smile on her face.

~*~

When she awoke, Hilde found herself in a grassy meadow fragrant and alive with flowers and small creatures. She could almost feel the peace, as though it was something tangible. She found herself near a river; on it's bank was a beautiful mansion, more spectacular then she had ever seen. 

Hilde approached the mansion wonder who could live in such a place. As she entered she found the inside even more beautiful then the outside. Pillars made of gold adored the main hall; the floors were made of precious stones and the walls of silver.

"Hello?" she questioned as she tried to find some sign that someone lived there.

Her only answer was a chorus of voices that sounded in her mind, "Don't be afraid. Come in, this is your home now. The master will see you tonight. Until then you must eat drink and be marry." 

Hilde smiled softly at the sight of the food before her. It had been a long time since she had seen food look that good. And so she sat down to eat her fill and wait for nightfall.

~*~

As night descended, Hilde found herself in a bedchamber that was most obviously made for two people. Two people who had the intention of sharing a bed.

She lay on the bed and waited. She was almost asleep when she heard a soft voice in her ear, "Hilde… I missed you, I missed you more then you could ever know."

She turned to face the figure, but found only darkness; there was no light in the room. So she reached out a hand to the figure, as her fingers traced the outlines of the face she felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew.

She had spent many nights memorizing this face, "Duo." She breathed as the tears fell.

She felt his smile, "Hilde, I love you." He said as she felt his lip on hers. It was incredible, after all this time, the slightest touch of his lips made her forget her suicide attempts and her loneliness. All she knew was the feeling of Duo's lips on hers.

He took his mouth from hers and lay his head on her chest, listening to the sound of her heart. "There were so many times that I watched you try to die. I prayed every night that this heart of yours would never stop beating." He brought his face back up to hers, "And it never did."

"Duo, how could you watch me. I thought… Aren't you…?" she couldn't say the words, it was as though saying them would destroy this perfect moment and send her hurtling back to her empty existence.

She knew he was smiling, "I was, but babe, I told you I'm the God of Death. Did you think that was just an ego boost for me?" he asked as he kissed her nose, "I am the real God of Death, and tonight I will make you my Queen." He said as he pushed her down into the bed. Hilde couldn't have been happier, she had gotten her wish.

Death had embraced her.


End file.
